


Escuela de ladrones fantasma

by Lindy_Doll28



Series: La nueva ladrona fatasma [1]
Category: Kaitou Saint Tail, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne | Phantom-Thief Jeanne, Magic Kaito, Persona 5, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindy_Doll28/pseuds/Lindy_Doll28
Summary: Kaito Kuroba el actual Kaito kiid. Tendrá que cambiarse de escuela.Esta escuela parece como cualquier otra, pero guarda un gran secreto.¿Cuál será ese secreto?
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Original Character(s)
Series: La nueva ladrona fatasma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997857





	Escuela de ladrones fantasma

**Author's Note:**

> Kaito encuentra una misteriosa solicitud de cambiarse de escuela.

Una tarde después de la escuela, Kaito al llegar a su casa recibió una carta a su correo lo cual era extraño pues lo único que recibía era algún recuerdo de su madre cuando ella esta en otro país.

Aun así la llevo para leerla tranquilamente. Ya en su cuarto leyó la carta, la cual le decía que ha sido admitido a una escuela llamada "eclipse". Contacto a su madre, pues era realmente sospechoso que le hayan admitido en otra escuela cuando no tenia planeado ni siquiera tuvo problemas en la escuela excepto por las acusaciones de Hakuba.

Su madre le dijo que ella también había recibido esa carta, y contacto con la escuela pues conocía alguien. Kaito no estaba del todo seguro, pero después de unas cuantas investigaciones de su madre, dijo que era seguro esa escuela y que le ayudaría en sus habilidades como KID.

Kaito aun tenia sus dudas, pero le llamaba atención a que se refería sobre mejorar sus habilidades; así que decidió que seria buena idea investigar desde adentro si no era una estrategia para otra cosa.

El mago le mando un mensaje a su madre si ya estaban los papeleos para salir de la escuela actual en la que esta. Kaito suspiro, ya tenia presentimiento que habrá muchas despedidas después de todo es popular, amable, un poco travieso pero ninguna de sus bromas haya dañado a nadie antes.

El problema seria Hakuba.

Eso lo resolvería el día en que iría a su nueva escuela.....Ese día llego el viernes siguiente, sus compañeros aun no creían que su compañero bromista se cambiara de la escuela y había una persona que sospechaba de todo. Esa persona por supuesto era el detective, durante el ultimo descanso Hakuba decidió enfrentar al mago después de que el recibiera las despedidas de sus amigos.

Kuroba-kun, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-dijo Hakuba.

claro, seguro que quieres darme tus despedidas ¿no?-dijo Kaito.

Al contrario, no me creo que te vayas a cambiar-dijo Hakuba- y ademas yo se que eres Kid, así que esta treta no te servirá-dijo un poco mas bajo.

Eso, ya lo veremos-dijo Kaito.

Aquellas palabras dejaron confundido al detective, pero no le dio mas vueltas al ver que estaba por comenzar la ultima clase. Muchos esperaban que el mago dijera que era una broma, pero todo resulto ser cierto cuando tocaron la campana de salida y Kaito salio al divisar un coche familiar y a la persona que lo conducía quien no era otro que Konosuke Jii y su madre estaba en el asiento del copiloto. 

Antes de salir de la escuela su amiga Aoko lo detuvo al agarrar el brazo de mago, y le dio una mirada triste pero a la vez feliz, porque ella había escuchado de su amigo en privado que esta escuela era para magos y otros artistas.

Prométeme Kaito, que me enviaras e-mails-dijo Aoko.

No te preocupes, te lo prometo....es mas, vendré a visitarles-dijo Kaito-Y ya confiesa le a Hakuba, Aokosa-dijo el mago en un susurro.

Con eso se soltó del agarre de su amiga dejándola con un sonrojo. La chica no sabia que el detective ya había llegado a su lado, viendo el coche alejándose cada vez mas.

El detective toco el hombro de la chica haciéndola saltar del susto, y voltearse con todavía el sonrojo.

Lo siento por asustarte, pero...¿Puedo hablar contigo, Aoko- san? Es sobre el cambio de escuela de Kuroba-kun-dijo Hakuba.

Amm, si...claro, Hakuba-kun-dijo Aoko.

Los dos chicos fueron a un costado de la escuela donde había bastantes arboles. Hakuba aun tenia sus dudas, pero tenia que aclararlo con la amiga del mago.

¿Es verdad el cambio de escuela?-pregunto Hakuba.

Si, es verdad Kaito me contó precisamente el viernes de la semana pasada. Al principio lo tome como una broma, pero después el me enseño la carta de admisión y desde ese momento le creí-dijo Aoko.

mmm, ya veo...¿.Y de casualidad, tienes la carta?-pregunto Hakuba.

No, lo siento...Kaito me dijo que se la van a pedir el primer día, y que lo ponía en la carta pero en otro idioma-dijo Aoko.

Entiendo...Bueno, nos vemos mañana Aoko-san-dijo Hakuba

Si, nos vemos-dijo Aoko.

A la mañana siguiente

Kaito estaba empacando las ultimas cosas que quedaban en su cuarto, ya había guardado todo el material de Kid en el coche junto con otras cosas que son normales como sus útiles escolares y otras que son para practicar sus trucos de magia.

Ese día, el inspector Nakamori tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse y le preguntaba una y otra vez si creía que era buena idea cambiar de escuela y empezar desde cero, cuando en su anterior escuela ya tenia amistad de varios años. Kaito le aseguro que todo estará bien, ademas de que era una oportunidad para mejorar sus habilidades como mago.

Bueno, entonces cuídate Kaito-kun. Y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme-dijo Nakamori.

Lo haré, gracias-dijo Kaito.

Encuanto todas las cajas y unas cuantas maletas estaban en el coche, Kaito junto a su madre y por supuesto Jii se fueron directo a donde seria su nueva escuela y de paso comerían en un bonito restaurante que vio Chikage la otra vez y que afortunadamente estaba a unas cuadras de la escuela.

Después de la comida, llegaron a la nueva escuela. Era un edificio parecido al de otras escuelas solo que esta tenia un patio mas grande y con otros edificios que posiblemente ahí den los talleres deportivos.

Ya en la entrada, les recibió una mujer y les pidió la carta que recibieron después de haberla recibido les dejo pasar y les fue mostrando los salones. Un rato después les mostró los edificios que resultaron ser habitaciones donde habitaban los alumnos. Habia un edificio para chicas y un edificio para chicos, en el cual actualmente estaban. La mujer les enseño la habitación en la que ahora estará Kaito.

Luego fueron directo a la oficina para hacer el papeleo de que Kaito se quedara como nuevo reciente de la habitaciones. Ya todo arreglado, la secretaria les dijo que mañana se dará la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y el lunes se dará una comida, para después darles sus horarios de clase.

......

Horas mas tarde

Kaito ya se encontraba en su habitación recostado en lo que seria su nueva cama mientras pensaba en que le esperaba el domingo, el lunes y por supuesto la siguiente semana; pero había algo que no ha resuelto y eso es ¿donde podría guardar todo lo relacionado con Kid? porque tenia el presentimiento que Hakuba iba ir a su casa e intentaría revisar su habitación para encontrar pruebas, así que es por eso se llevo todo la "evidencia".

Otra cosa que pensaba es lo de sus próximos atracos, y salir desapercibido de las posibles miradas de sus compañeros. El mago se levanto y empezó a explorar su habitación que no era demasiado grande, se acerco al enorme armario y abrió una de las puertas corredizas; en el interior se veía como un simple armario, pero algo en el centro llamo la atención del mago, así que con curiosidad toco la parte central y en eso se escucho una voz femenina que decía "Huella digital aceptada", después una compuerta se abrió dejando ver que había estantes y un lugar exacto para colgar su traje de Kid. 

¿Pero que es esto?-pregunto Kaito.

En el interior de la compuerta se hallaba una nota que decía: "Guarda lo que es secreto para ti". Kaito lo relaciono con todo lo que trajo de Kid, así que empezó a desempacar y ponerlo en el compartimiento secreto, pero aun quedaba las dudas de ¿Por que había una compuerta? y ¿De porque tenia la sensación de que había mas en esta escuela de lo que aparentaba? 

Al día siguiente

Kaito fue a desayunar al mismo lugar de ayer, después del desayuno volvió a su habitación. Unos minutos después, salio para despejarse y explorar la escuela por cuenta propia, se le hizo un poco raro que no llamara la atención.

Vio que en el auditorio estaban preparando para la bienvenida de los alumnos, en una pared del auditorio se encontraba la hora en el que los alumnos debían estar para la bienvenida. Así que para pasar el tiempo, nuevamente siguió explorando la escuela, que apesar de lo amplia que era parecía que solo albergaba un salón para clases, la cancha , la piscina, el auditorio y otros salones para los clubes o talleres.

Cuando llego la hora de la bienvenida, Kaito entro al auditorio, el cual no estaba tan lleno lo cual nuevamente se le hacia realmente extraño. El que seria el director apareció en el escenario dando sus saludos y después explico el por que la exclusividad de la escuela y dio a entender el porque no había tantos alumnos.

SEAN BIENVENIDOS, TODOS! A la escuela "Eclipse"-dijo el director- Antes de irse, favor de anotarse en la lista que dejaremos, mas su numero de habitación para dejarles personalmente el horario de clases.

Todos los jóvenes presentes obedecieron a la petición,había una chica que estaba usando una capucha inusual, ella comenzó a quitar cela para revelar su cabello negro y risado.

Kaito vio la oportunidad de entablar conversación, para saber mas de esta escuela y de porque la exclusividad de esta. Se acerco a la chica, quien esperaba su turno para anotarse.

Disculpa. ¿Sabes algo de esta escuela?-pregunto Kaito.

No, nada. Solo se que llego una carta-dijo la chica- Espera.... eres... eres Kuroba Kaito.

Si, pero ¿Como sabes de mi?-dijo Kaito.

Pues digamos que ya nos hemos encontrado hace mucho-dijo la joven.

.......Espera, eras esa niña que tenia un peluche medio raro en Kinder-dijo Kaito recordando

Te refieres a nekobunny-dijo la chica-Si, soy yo.

Wow, cuanto tiempo... La ultima vez que te vi es cuando te ibas del país-dijo Kaito-Y eso que estábamos por entrar a la primaria.

Si, pero regrese hace un mes y ahora estoy aquí-dijo la joven.

Bueno, entonces espero que seamos ahora amigos-dijo Kaito.

¿Amigos?-pregunto la chica.

Si, quiero decir....no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte así que tu quieres podemos ser amigos-dijo Kaito.

Claro, me daría mucho gusto ser tu amiga-dijo la chica con emoción en su ojos.

Pasando a otro asunto, no te parece extraño todo esto-pregunto Kaito a su nueva amiga.

Si, es extraño...pero supongo que es algo secreto de la escuela-dijo la chica.

Por cierto, no me haz dicho tu nombre....y se que eso es lo primero que se tiene que preguntar-dijo Kaito riendo nerviosamente.

je, no es problema....Mi nombre es....-dijo la joven 

Se vieron interrumpidos cuando ya era turno de anotarse. Después salieron juntos del auditorio.

See you next illusion

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/181982506-escuela-de-ladrones-fantasma


End file.
